


A Memorable Night

by esunsxcreto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Winterfell, s8ep2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 17:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esunsxcreto/pseuds/esunsxcreto
Summary: After Arya lost her virginity to Gendry, she wasn’t satisfied. Who will she go to for her second round in hopes of experiencing true pleasure before the Great War?





	A Memorable Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up: I’m not the best writer so I apologize in advance, but I had this idea in my head and had to write it! Hope you guys enjoy!

Arya was laying there, wide awake as the man beside her slept soundly. 

She felt proud that she had finally lost her virginity, but the other side of her thought: was that all there was to it?

She expected it to be mind blowing, explosive, making you forget the war that was to come even just for a moment. 

There was some moments where she felt some kind of pleasure. It was mostly the adrenaline of this new experience that made it feel good, nothing else. 

As Arya was deep in her thoughts about what just happened, she felt angry because she wanted to feel the same pleasure Gendry was feeling when he pumped in and out of her.

This didn’t satisfy her cravings and she was not planning on dying first before experiencing actual good sex first. 

She located her clothes and she was dressed again, sloppily done but she was dressed. She was being completely silent, something she was really good at, to not wake the man because she was in no mood to be with him anymore. She didn’t want to give him an explanation as to why she was leaving him.

When she walked out of the smithy’s workshop of Winterfell, she heard loud laughter coming from both men and women, mostly men. Lots of chatting, cups hitting the wooden tables, and singing. 

They were most likely soldiers making their last night a memorable one.

She was in need of some strong ale, so she followed the noise. She was standing outside of the Great Hall. She peeked in through one of the windows and as she predicted, she saw soldiers and knights, many from different houses all together enjoying each others company. When her eyes moved to the right, she saw a fierce woman with an intimidating look to her even though she was laughing most likely at the stories the men were telling, also surrounded by two whores. One that she had been feeling her breasts and appeared to be flirting with her. 

She examined her dress attire. She was dressed like a highborn. Arya immediately recognized the sigil that was carved in her leather chestpiece. She remembered Theon would carry that same chest piece and the same sigil ever since she could remember. 

Yara Greyjoy

She had heard many stories about her growing up. She was a fierce warrior, a strong leader, and the best captain of the seven seas all done at a very young age. Arya also idolized Yara during her teenage years. Now the famous Kraken was only a few steps away from her.  
Arya walked in the Great Hall. 

She was hoping nobody would notice her presence because then the fun would diminish. The soldiers and knights would feel compelled to act proper in the presence of a Stark. 

“Lady Stark.” The one and only Yara Greyjoy said. “It’s an honor to finally meet you.” Yara was now standing in front of Arya, towering over the she-wolf. Yara bowed slightly to show her respects and she took Arya’s hand and kissed it softly. 

“Sansa is Lady Stark, I’m no Lady.” Arya told her.

Yara’s actions had caused attention, now some of the men that walked past her tried to bow and many of them lost balance due to their drunken state. “M-m-mlady” Arya couldn’t help but smirk and shake her head at that. 

“Very well then, Arya. Have a seat, please.” Arya sat down, elbows on the table, and her hands supporting her head. The Kraken sat beside her on the bench with one leg on each side as she had been riding a horse. 

“Perhaps this’ll help.” Yara slid an empty cup in front of the girl and poured ale in it. 

The ale was strong and bitter, just how she liked it. 

Was it that obvious that she was feeling off? The older woman seemed to notice her mood right away. 

“Your Grace, is that how I shall address you?” She said teasingly and the other woman formed a smile on her lips.

“For you, just Yara.” She shrugged.

“I’ve heard many stories about you, Yara Greyjoy.”

“Yeah?” She tilted her head. “I hope they were all the good ones.” She smirked as did Arya. “I’ve heard a few about you as well. You beat the greatest knight in Westeros in a sparring match, the one and only Brienne of Tarth. That is quite an accomplishment, Arya Stark.” 

“I heard you stole a great portion of your Uncle Euron’s Iron Fleet.” 

“Aye.” Yara smiled with pride as her eyes chinked up. 

The two women stayed silent for a brief second, enjoying the good ale.

“How many have you been with?” Arya spoke.

“Probably the same number as there are of Unsullied soldiers.” Yara took a big sip of her cup as she formed a playful smile on her face. 

Arya knew Yara had been over exaggerating her body count. There was no way someone could fuck so many people. However, there was no doubt that she was very experienced. The Queen was masculine herself, yet still had her feminine side to her. Yara reminded her of herself a lot in some aspects. 

Her experience with a man was not what she had expected, but what about with a woman? If she was going to die tomorrow, she wanted to have the full experience, especially because she couldn’t get rid of the hotness in between her legs. She thought that with Gendry, the hotness in between her legs would stop after laying with him, but it didn’t. It only got worse. 

“How does it feel?” Arya said abruptly.

Yara furrowed her eyebrows and took a moment to examine the smaller girl from head to toe. 

“Let me guess. You decided to try it for the first time. You didn’t like it so you came here to drink your sorrows away.” Arya became slightly annoyed because Yara reminded her of the disappointing experience she had earlier. 

“I didn’t feel anything. When I put myself inside, I didn’t feel anything.” Arya looked into the distance. 

“Well what can I say, it is known that men can’t fuck women the proper way.” Yara assured her. 

“And how do women fuck women the proper way?” Arya asked, look at the Queen. 

Yara responded with laughter, finishing the remaining ale in her cup. 

“I don’t want to die without knowing what it feels like…what it truly feels like.” Arya spoke softly before taking a sip of ale. 

Yara moved closer to Arya. 

“You want to know?” Yara asked. Arya nodded. 

“I’ll tell you how it truly feels like.” Yara whispered against the assassin’s ear. 

“It is a feeling that starts in your stomach” Yara moved her hand and placed it on Arya’s tight stomach. “Once the feeling here starts to grow stronger, you start to feel it down…” Yara slid her hand down in between the smaller woman’s legs. Yara rested her hand against Arya’s cunt. “here.”

“The hotness in your cunt becomes unbearable. You feel that same hotness all the way to the tips of your fingers, your toes…as the pleasure becomes more intense, you feel a wave of heat throughout every inch of your body. Your soul leaves your body for a few moments, you feel as if you are floating.” Yara cupped Arya’s cunt. Arya responded with a low moan. 

She felt slightly embarrassed that she let soft moans escape her mouth. She had just experienced far more pleasure than her time spent with Gendry. She felt herself coming close with the woman’s hand against her cunt, whispering against her ear. She wanted more. She wanted her badly. 

If Arya was any other woman, she’d carry her out and fuck her on the first spot she found. But she was Arya Stark and this was her home. She had to be respectful of her hosts. 

When Yara was about to move her hand away from the smaller woman’s cunt, Arya did not permit it. 

“Show me.” Arya said softly.

“Not here.” Yara looked around at the men that were fortunately too drunk to figure out what had been happening under the table. 

Arya stood up and took Yara’s hand, exiting the Great Hall of Winterfell. 

Arya guided Yara to her chambers. It was much warmer in here than the Great Hall. 

Arya was struggling to undress herself. She was so eager to get herself naked for the Queen that she was failing at doing so. 

“Stop” Yara grabbed her hands. 

Arya looked up to the woman in front of her, furrowing her eyebrows. 

Arya was eager to get fucked, but Yara had other plans. 

“You want to know how it truly feels like, let me show you.” 

This was new to Yara as well. She had never been with a woman with no experience, only whores. She’d never lay with a highborn woman. She knew that she couldn’t fuck this highborn like she fucked whores. She had to make love to her as she was inexperienced. She had never made love before, she just fucked. Hard. 

Arya was right, Yara thought. This could be their last night before the Army of the Dead took their lives. Getting lost in each other would make the night more bearable rather than thinking about death awaiting them all.

The younger girl wanted to experience true pleasure. She was going to give her that.

Yara stood behind Arya, placing her hands on her shoulders. The contact made Arya’s knees weak. She removed the smaller woman’s cloak. 

When Yara removed Arya’s top, letting it drop to the floor, she pressed her lips softly against the smaller girl’s neck to see how she reacted to it. She let out a deep sigh, it was a good sign. She resumed, leaving a trail of wet kisses to her shoulder. 

Arya felt embarrassed that she already had been incredibly turned on by this woman. She couldn’t blame herself though, her calloused hands and her lips felt so good against her skin. Arya craved more though. She wanted to press her lips against Yara’s, but she resisted, not wanting to interrupt Yara’s flow. 

Yara was right, the hotness in between her legs was becoming unbearable. She felt the older woman massage her breasts softly, then her hands moved down to undo her pants. 

Arya kicked them off eagerly, along with her boots which Yara had assisted taking them off. 

Biting her lip at the sight of the smaller woman’s nude body, she stood in front of her. There was fire in their eyes, filled with lust and desire. 

Yara walked Arya towards her large bed. 

Arya was laying on her back and Yara settled on top. Their lips met. Arya kissed back aggressively, she began to tug the Queen’s shirt by the collar indicating to remove it. 

Yara took Arya’s hands and pinned them over her head. Arya groaned 

Moments earlier, she was the one dominating Gendry. But now, it wasn’t like that. She liked dominating, she loved to be in control at everything. However, Arya didn’t complain right now. She was enjoying getting completely dominated by one of her heroes growing up, Yara Greyjoy, The Queen of the Iron Islands. The thought only made the feeling in her stomach and her cunt to heat up. 

Yara disconnected their lips after a hungry kiss, whispered against her ear: “How does this feel, Arya Stark?”

Yara moved down to Arya’s perky breasts and started to kiss the left one, taking it in her mouth sucking it softly.

Arya moaned softly as her eyes closed at her action. Yara smirked, the response to her question was clear. 

When she felt her other breast get sucked on she tangled her fingers in the Queen’s soft short hair and moaned. 

Yara was now settled in between Arya’s legs. Yara placed one last kiss underneath Arya’s jawline.

“Look at me.” Yara said when she was face to face with Arya. Arya did. 

Her eyes were filled with lust and desire, enough to drive Yara crazy. 

Arya let out a long moan when she felt the older woman’s fingers trace the lips in between her legs. When Yara circled Arya’s little nub, Arya bit her lip as she cursed under her breath. 

“Try not to be too loud.” Yara whispered against her lips as she began to circle her entrance then pushing one finger inside of Arya. 

She moaned before she could respond. “Uh! Y-yes..” She sighed in pleasure. 

“Someone will hear us.” Yara reminded Arya. 

“I don’t care. Fuck me Yara Greyjoy, fuck me hard” Arya said faintly as her eyes rolled back from Yara’s movements. 

“As you command, My Lady” Yara said teasingly, receiving a painful grip on her muscular arm from Arya. 

The grip weakened when Yara began to pick up the pace, inserting a second finger inside the Stark girl. 

With her other hand, Yara grabbed Arya’s chin to move her head. “Look at me Arya Stark.”

That drove Arya crazy. She loved feeling the Queen inside of her as she melted into her eyes.

“That f-feels so good...uhhh! The w-wave.” Arya tried her best to speak. 

The sound of Arya’s pleasurable sighs, grunts, moans, and words filled the room. Along with the wet noises that were produced by Yara’s fingers that were being pumped in and out of Arya’s core. 

Arya was taken by surprise when the older woman curled her fingers, rubbing a sweet spot inside of her. Arya moaned loudly when the wave hit her body and Yara’s fingers were getting crushed inside of Arya. 

“Oh, oh, oh..” Arya’s moans got softer as Yara helped her ride out her orgasm. She convulsed in the arms of the Queen. 

“Mmh, there it is.” Yara said softly as she whispered against Arya’s lips, kissing her softly afterwards. 

Arya’s head was in the clouds. This was the best feeling she’s ever felt. Not even killing the Frey’s topped this feeling. Yara was truly a sex god, she thought to herself. 

When Yara pulled out her fingers that were soaked with the Stark’s juices, she bought them up to Arya’s lips. 

“Taste yourself.” Yara gave her a provocative smile. Arya furrowed her eyebrows in doubt. She was quick to give in because of the sex god that was on top of her, she was unable to reject any of her demands after what she’d make her feel. 

Arya took in Yara’s fingers and sucked on them, moaning softly when she tasted herself. 

Yara couldn’t help but bite her lip as she watched the small woman taste herself on her fingers as she moaned and looked at her with a seductive eyes. It made the throbbing in between the Queen’s legs more intense. 

“Now it’s my turn to taste you.” Yara pressed her lips on Arya giving her a hard kiss. 

Arya didn’t understand what the Queen meant by that, until she felt Yara leave a trail of wet kisses from her chest to her stomach. 

Till now, Yara had noticed the deep scars on Arya’s upper hip. Arya assumed she was going to ask how she had gotten those, but the Queen kissed them softly continuing her path down south.

Yara took her time to appreciate Arya’s pretty cunt. Her folds shined due to her juices, it was hairless and pink in the inside. It’s the prettiest she’s ever seen. 

Arya had never felt so exposed in her life, not even with Gendry. 

There it was again, the strong feeling in her stomach. It intensified when the Queen kissed her mound then her soft inner thighs. Arya let out a deep sigh. 

Yara looked up to Arya and their eyes connected. Not disconnecting their eyes, Yara let her tongue slide from the smaller woman’s entrance up to her clit. “You taste delicious.” Yara spoke. The assassin let out a louder sigh that was fully from pleasure. 

Yara guided her tongue up to her clit and circled it with her tongue

“Oh Yaraaa…” Arya moaned, placing her hands on the back of the Queen’s head. 

Yara flicked Arya’s clit side to side, gradually increasing the speed when the she-wolf’s moans grew louder. 

Yara moved the woman’s legs up off from the bed and onto her shoulders. Arya crossed her legs behind Yara’s head. 

Yara moved her clit in an up and down motion with the tip of her tongue. Arya let out high pitched moans and Yara felt her hair getting tugged. 

Yara circled her lips around Arya’s clit and moaned against it, causing a vibrating feeling to Arya’s clit. Arya’s eyes rolled back and her mouth was slightly open letting her moans pour out of her. 

Yara could sense the woman getting closer, so she slid her tongue down and circled her entrance. 

“Fuck.” Arya said in a whimper, knowing what the Queen was about to do. 

Yara slid her tongue inside of her. The hotness of Yara’s tongue felt so good inside of her, she couldn’t get enough. She pushed Yara’s head into her for more depth. Yara’s nose bumped into the bottom part of her clit every time she thrusted her tongue in. It was the perfect combination to make her come. 

Arya had been moaning so loud, she probably had woken up all of Winterfell including the Army of the Dead. 

“Yara, Yara.” She moaned the Queen’s name shamelessly. 

“Come for me Arya Stark.” Yara said with difficulty. At the same time, she slid her hands up to Arya’s breasts and gripped them. 

That was more than enough to send Arya over the edge. Arya arched her back as far as she could and he had come, she had come hard, leaving the majority of Yara’s face covered in her juices. Her chest was heaving. 

Arya grinded her clit against Yara’s lips to ride out her orgasm until her clit became too sensitive. 

Yara came back up to face the smaller woman and connected their lips. Arya moaned softly when she tasted herself on the other woman’s mouth. 

Arya kissed back weakly because of her intense orgasm. It had been a lot stronger than the first one. 

After their lips disconnected Yara looked into Arya’s eyes, grazing her thumb against her lower lip, kissing them one more time. 

“It was not like you said it would feel like.” Arya spoke weakly. 

“No?” Yara tilted her head.

Arya nodded her head slowly side to side. “It was a whole lot better than what you told me it’d be like.”

Yara smirked confidently knowing she did a bloody good job.

When Arya felt Yara move away, she pulled her in by the back of her neck. 

“Where are you going?” Arya asked. 

“I’ve got a tent waiting for me outside of the gates.” Yara replied. 

“Are you sure you want to freeze your ass off in the bloody tents or stay here with me.” Arya formed a weak smile as she tilted her head. “You don’t have a choice anyways.” She pulled Yara in for another kiss and Yara smirked against her lips. 

“At least let me remove myself from my armor.” Yara said because the woman had her locked in her embrace. Eventually, Arya let her go. 

Yara stood up from the bed and removed her chest piece, undid her belt, and removed her leather boots. She was about to climb back onto bed, but Arya was quick to stop her.

“Remove all of it.” Arya demanded.

Yara smirked and obeyed.

Arya bit her lip at the sight of the woman’s toned stomach, her luscious breasts, her strong legs, her v-shape leading to her cunt that was neatly trimmed. It was her first time seeing a woman completely nude. She eyed her up and down, until the Queen climbed onto bed beside her. 

Arya rested her head on the Queen’s chest, with her leg wrapped around the Queen’s body. Half of Arya’s body was on Yara’s. 

Arya was completely exhausted from the intense orgasms Yara had given her and one last one by grinding herself on Yara’s muscular stomach. It was enough to make her pass out of exhaustion. 

Yara too, exhausted, was satisfied knowing she had gave it her best to please this inexperienced woman. She didn’t expect to receive anything in return, but she was fine with it. Hearing the Stark girl scream her name and hearing her moans had satisfied her immensely.

Arya and Yara slept through what was left of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
